Mana Aida
Mana Aida is the lead Cure in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is Cure Heart. Appearance Mana has short, magenta hair, with curls that stick out at the back and a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink and white, violet knee-high socks and white & rose red colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes slightly to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blond, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind her head. She has white and pink colored heart-shaped accessories in her hair, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white and a little light blue colored dress with magenta heart on her chest and rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and is excellent at her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is the council's secretary, and Alice. Attacks *'My Sweet Heart' is Cure Heart's main attack, with the incantation "Reaching out to you! My Sweet Heart!". Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. To perform this attack, she needs only an attack Lovead, and she moves and touches her heart brooch, until a big blast of power comes from the brooch, the attack suddenly purifies the Jikochuu. Later, the attack is replaced with "Heart Shoot". *'Heart Shoot' is Cure Heart's secondary individual attack with the incantation "Pretty Cure, Heart Shoot!". It first appears in episode 11. To perform this attack, she needs the Love Heart Arrow, and a typical Lovead of the weapon. The attack is more powerful than "My Sweet Heart" and could easily purify Jikochuus. *'Lovely Force Arrow' is a group attack, along with Cure Diamond, Rosetta, and Sword. They all need the Love Heart Arrow, and need typical Loveads. They all create a big heart, and then it explodes, as the blast purifies the Jikochuu. *'Heart Dynamite' is Cure Heart's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It hasn't appeared yet, but it seems that is going to appear in episode 31 or 32 along with the other cures new attacks. Trivia *Cure Heart is the fourth Cure to have her hair color changed drastically after Setsuna Higashi, Kaoruko Hanasaki, and Hibiki Hojo. She is also the second lead Cure to have her hair color drastically change. *Cure Heart is the third protagonist to have blonde hair and pink theme color after Shiny Luminous and Cure Peach. *Mana's hairstyle almost resembles Nozomi Yumehara's from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 when let down. *Mana is the first lead Cure to be excellent in both academics and sports, while she is the second lead Cure who is excellent in academics, the first being Tsubomi Hanasaki. *She is also the second lead Cure whose last name does not begin with an "H" or an "M", preceeded again by Nozomi. *Also, she is the second lead Cure who does not have an "I" in her first name, the first being Love. *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far, also the fourth Cure overall who became a student council leader after Karen Minazuki, Itsuki Myoudouin and Reika Aoki. *A part of Cure Heart's hairstyle is similar to that of bunny ears, as her her transformation partner, Sharuru, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. *However, this hairstyle could also resemble a heart shape, to fit the theme of her name, Cure Heart. *Some parts of her outfit are similar to Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Blossom, Cure Rhythm and especially her predecessor, Cure Happy. *She is the third Cure to have a heart as her symbol. The first being Cure Peach and the second being Cure Passion. *She is the first lead Cure to have her Cure outfit with longer arm sleeves. *Her transformation sequence is similar to the Suite Pretty Cure's because both involve ribbons covering the Cures during their transformation. *She is the second Cure who failed to transform for the first time, after Cure Aqua, though in Mana's case it is because she attempted to transform without her Cure Lovie. *Cure Heart's intro "Minagiru Ai" is very similar to Cure Black's phrase "Minagiru Yuuki" in her Extreme Luminario stance. *She is the second Cure whose family owns a restaurant, the first being Akane Hino. *Mana will appear as Cure Heart to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory speech at the beginning of episode 12 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery Dokicard.Manastance.PNG Merchandise Doki.Packet.Toy.PNG Ddpc.figuart.heart01.PNG tumblr_mfoj2v3nl11qzdctco1_1280.jpg Doki.figuirnes2 - Copy (3).jpg Heart Cure Doll.jpg Imagehjdjdjdjkd.jpg FIG-COL-5318 02.jpg tumblr_mfoj4gmJLr1qzdctco1_1280.jpg Cure_Heart.PNG Image Song Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Archers Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Mentor Category:Smart Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:The Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Angels